funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard Run
Wizard Run is a platform game that was released on February 27 2008, the day of the release of FunOrb. Controls Left/Right arrow key - Move Up arrow key/Z - Jump Space/X - Fire stars (Hold down to charge starpower) Esc - Pause game Starpower The space bar fires one star, but when held down, it fires multiple stars. If held down for a longer time, the apprentice will fire a circle instead of stars. Any monster that touches this circle will be captured. If the player touches a captured monster, the monster will die. If it is not touched for a long period of time, it will be able to move again. Bosses are unable to be captured by a fully charged starpower but it will do a large amount of damage. Description The evil Harpy King has descended from the mountains and stolen away your master. Using his magical hat, you must guide the apprentice through 6 worlds full of the Harpy King's minions and harness the power of the stars to defeat them. There is a long journey ahead, but with courage and determination, you will be victorious. Worlds There are six worlds; each with five monster-filled stages and ending with an extra boss stage. These worlds are: the Village, the Beach, the Pirate Ship, the Troll Cave, the Ice Mountain and the Demon Fortress. Each world gets increasingly more difficult as you progress. The creatures in each world reflect on the levels' scenery. e.g. seagulls are found on the Beach. The Village The Village is the first world and is considered the easiest of all the worlds. It conatins rats, flying wasps, and jumping spiders. The world ends with a Giant Spider boss that needs to be evaded and hit with stars as it jumps around the platform. The Beach The Beach is the second world. It contains shelled crabs which spawn smaller crabs, flying seagulls and spear-throwing pygmys. The world ends with a larger pygmy boss that does not throw spears but runs after the wizard. The Pirate Ship The Pirate Ship is the third world. It contains skeleton pirates, flying green birds, flying ghosts which spits a green slime vertically downwards towards your wizard and a second kind of skeleton pirate which fires cannonballs. The world ends with a Pirate boss that runs and jumps around the platform whilst also spawning skeleton pirates to run about with it, adding to the difficulty of the level. There is also a single cannonball throwing skeleton pirate at the top of the platform at the start of the stage. The Troll Cave The Troll Cave is the fourth world. It contains green and purple jumping frogs, flying bats and green trolls. The trolls cannot be captured by a fully charged starpower, similar to bosses except with a much smaller amount of health. The world ends with a larger troll boss which runs and jumps around the stage. One the boss reaches half health two more normal trolls fall from the sky to help it kill you. Achievements Bold = Secret Achievement Category:Original Games Category:Platform Games